Problem: A certain point has rectangular coordinates $(10,3)$ and polar coordinates $(r, \theta).$  What are the rectangular coordinates of the point with polar coordinates $(r^2, 2 \theta)$?
From the given information, $r \cos \theta = 10$ and $r \sin \theta = 3.$  Then for $(r^2, 2 \theta),$ the $x$-coordinate is
\begin{align*}
r^2 \cos 2 \theta &= r^2 (\cos^2 \theta - \sin^2 \theta) \\
&= r^2 \cos^2 \theta - r^2 \sin^2 \theta \\
&= 10^2 - 3^2 \\
&= 91,
\end{align*}and the $y$-coordinate is
\begin{align*}
r^2 \sin 2 \theta &= r^2 (2 \sin \theta \cos \theta) \\
&= 2(r \cos \theta)(r \sin \theta) \\
&= 2 \cdot 10 \cdot 3 \\
&= 60.
\end{align*}Thus, the rectangular coordinates are $\boxed{(91,60)}.$